Najokrutniejszy miesiąc
by kasssumi
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Pierwszy raz, gdy Harry go pocałował, był mniej niż miesiąc temu, ale dla Hugona to niemal wieczność.


**Tytuł oryginału: _The Cruellest Month_**

**Autor: _accioscar_**

**Beta: _Negatywna_; wszystkie pozostałe błędy są moją winą, nie jej.**

**Zgoda jest. Link w profilu.**

* * *

Stopy ślizgają się na ziemi — lśniący bruk jest mokry od świeżo spadniętego deszczu — ale on porusza się szybko do celu; oczekiwanie rozpala go jak pożar, chroniąc przed chłodem ponurej, wiosennej nocy. Grał w szachy z Rose, kiedy to poczuł i musiał wymyślić jakąś wymówkę o tym, że nie czuje się dobrze, żeby móc pobiec do łazienki. Powiedziało mu gdzie i kiedy, i za każdym razem, kiedy poczuł, że to płonie — ciepło przy jego udzie — jego serce zaczynało bić dziko w piersi, krew krążyć zawrotnie w żyłach, kiedy grzebał w kieszeni dżinsów, żeby sprawdzić instrukcje na monecie. Dzisiaj to tutaj; ta opuszczona ulica w mugolskim Londynie. Ale wie, że to nie jest ostateczny cel; instrukcje zawsze mówią, żeby wziąć świstoklik do miejsca oddalonego o pół mili i iść pieszo resztę drogi do miejsca spotkania. Kiedy już tam dotrze, Hugo wie, że wsuną się w jakiś ciemny zaułek i Harry aportuje ich obu do tego samego miejsca, co zawsze — na Grimmauld Place.

Hugo wie, że rodowy dom rodziny Blacków był pusty od czasów wojny, opuszczony i pozostawiony, aby pokrył się kurzem. Słyszał wszystkie historie od swoich rodziców, także tą, że ostatecznie Harry nie był w stanie zamieszkać w domu, który oddał mu jego ojciec chrzestny. Za bardzo przypominał mu o wszystkim, _o_ _wszystkich_, których stracił, mówiła matka Hugona. Więc zostawiono go, zabitego deskami i opuszczonego, na prawie trzydzieści lat. Ten fakt zmuszał Hugo do zastanawiania się, dlaczego Harry wybrał ten dom, jeśli miał w sobie tyle złych wspomnień?

Ale Hugo tego nie kwestionuje; nigdy nie będzie, bojąc się, że jego dociekanie wróci Harry'emu zmysły. Że nagle zorientuje się, co ryzykuje samym rozważaniem romansu z młodszym synem swojego szwagra. Wie, że to, co robią jest niebezpieczne, że mogłoby rozerwać ich rodzinę, ale Hugo po prostu nie potrafi patrzeć na to jak na coś złego. Tak, Harry to jego wujek, ale także najlepszy przyjaciel Hugona, jego mentor i — od trzech tygodni — kochanek.

Harry zawsze był, kiedy Hugo go potrzebował. Dorastanie jako jedyny charłak w rodzinie czarownic i czarodziejów nie było łatwe — zwłaszcza kiedy Hugo musiał stać z boku i patrzeć, jak kuzyn po kuzynie jadą do Hogwartu bez niego — ale zawsze był w stanie liczyć na Wujka Harry'ego. To Harry pierwszy raz zabrał Hugo na miotłę. Hugo zawsze wiedział, że jedynym sposobem, dzięki któremu będzie w stanie doświadczyć tej radości będzie lot z kimś. Ale Harry, będąc Harrym, chciał, żeby Hugo naprawdę wiedział, jak to jest latać, jak mieć nad tym kontrolę. By wbijać się w powietrze z wiatrem wiejącym w twarz. I chociaż Hugo był wtedy tylko jedenastolatkiem, Harry pozwolił mu siedzieć z przodu, ślepo ufając, że poprowadzi ich obu bezpiecznie.

Takim właśnie facetem był Harry. A kiedy Hugo miał trzynaście lat i zaczął odkrywać pewne uczucia do chłopców, to Harry'emu się zwierzył. Harry zrozumiał i uspokoił go, upewniając się, że Hugo wie, że wszystko z nim w porządku, że takie uczucia były całkowicie naturalne — wbrew temu, co niektórzy ludzie mogliby twierdzić. Zwierzył się nawet Hugonowi z czegoś, czego nie powiedział nikomu innemu — że sam był biseksualny. Hugo nie powiedział mu o swoim uczuciu do Albusa, a teraz wiedział, że pomylił je z pożądaniem do samego Harry'ego. Albusa Pottera, który wyglądał tak bardzo podobnie do swojego ojca.

Jednak Al on nie był swoim ojcem, a Hugo nie zamieniłby Harry'ego na jego syna za żadne galeony na świecie. To Harry'ego chciał, Harry'ego kochał — jego siłę, jego życzliwość, jego odwagę, sposób, w jaki tylko jedno spojrzenie tych zawziętych zielonych oczu sprawiało, że kolana Hugona miękły i jego puls przyspieszał.

Teraz też jest szybki, gdy pędzi brukowanymi ulicami pod adres, który pojawił się wyryty na jego zaczarowanej monecie. Stawia kołnierz płaszcza, chroniąc się przed rześkim wiatrem. Hugo zawsze lubił ubierać mugolskie ubrania (bycie charłakiem sprawia, że czuje się mniej jak czarodziej i bardziej jak mugol, przez co często nie czuje się komfortowo w szatach) i wybrał ten właśnie płaszcz specjalnie na dzisiaj.

Ten fioletowy, długi płaszcz jest tym samym, który miał na sobie, kiedy Harry pierwszy raz go pocałował — co zdaje się, jakby było wieczność temu, a tak naprawdę mniej niż miesiąc temu — i Hugo wie, że głęboki błękit idealnie odznacza jego oczy. Harry mu tak powiedział, tuż przed tym, jak jego ciepłe wargi przywarły do tych Hugona po raz pierwszy, a jego język drażnił je do otwarcia się, żeby znaleźć wejście do ust Hugona. Harry przejął kontrolę tego pierwszego razu, używając dłoni i warg i języka (pośród innych rzeczy), żeby doprowadzić Hugona do szaleństwa z pożądania. I nawet teraz, w tą zimną, wiosenną noc, myśl o tym, jak Harry sprawił, że wił się i jęczał i krzyczał w ekstazie, ujawnia mocny rumieniec na twarzy Hugona, przesłaniający piegi na jego nosie i policzkach.

Jest już prawie na miejscu; widzi Harry'ego czekającego na niego w cieniu jakichś opuszczonych budynków, światło księżyca odbija się od jego okularów. Kiedy podchodzi, Harry wślizguje się w uliczkę pomiędzy dwoma budynkami. Hugo podąża za nim, wiedząc, że wkrótce się z tą aportują. Ale kiedy wchodzi, jest brutalnie przyciśnięty plecami do obskurnej ściany, a jego zaskoczony wdech jest pochłonięty przez usta Harry'ego, gorące i zdesperowane, aby czuć jego smak. Całuje Hugona jak nigdy wcześniej, jakby jego pocałunki były jedzeniem, a on był głodzony przez wieczność. Nie jest to nieprzyjemne, tylko niespodziewane; za każdym razem, gdy robili to przedtem, Harry niechętnie przeciągał to dłużej niż konieczne. Ale teraz nie wydaje się, jakby miał zamiar gdziekolwiek odejść, a ta myśl wysyła fale pożądania przez całe ciało Hugona.

Hugo jęczy w pocałunek, a Harry wsuwa ręce w jego włosy, łapiąc kasztanowe loki w pięść, kiedy przyciska swoje ciało jeszcze bliżej. Hugo czuje, jak szorstkie cegły drapią jego plecy nawet przez gruby jedwab jego płaszcza, ale kiedy Harry wsunął nogę pomiędzy obie Hugona i zaczął pocierać udo o jego erekcję, zapomniał się przejmować drapaniem pleców. Harry przerywa pocałunek, jedną ręką nadal trzyma włosy Hugona, a drugiej używa do szybkiego rozpięcia dżinsów i uwolnienia swojego penisa. Patrzy na Hugo — oczami jasnymi nawet za okularami — i całuje go w usta. Tym razem miękko, delikatnie, szepcząc imię Hugona przy jego wargach.

— Hugo, chcę… Chcę, żebyś ssał mojego penisa, Hugo. Ja…

Hugo jest na kolanach zanim Harry może powiedzieć coś więcej. Nigdy tego nie robił — Harry zrobił to mu kilka razy — ale chce, _och Merlinie_, jak chce. Penis Harry'ego jest gruby i twardy przed twarzą Hugona, wystając z ciała w lekkim łuku ku górze. Hugo widzi kropelkę płynu na czubku i nieśmiało wysuwa język, żeby jej spróbować. Harry drży na ten kontakt, a zachęcony Hugo powtarza czynność. Delikatnie liże główkę penisa Harry'ego czubkiem swojego języka, czerpiąc przyjemność z słyszanych z góry jęków. Nie wie, co dalej, ale na szczęście Harry przejmuje kontrolę, wysuwając biodra do przodu, póki wargi Hugo się nie rozdzielają i nie obejmują główki jego penisa. Mocniej zaciska palce we włosach Hugona, ciągnąc boleśnie za końcówki, a potem nagle pcha swoje biodra do przodu, wpychając penisa w jego gardło. Hugo dławi się, kiedy członek uderza w tył jego gardła, ale przypuszcza, że tak po prostu się dzieje, kiedy nie jest się do tego przyzwyczajonym.

Harry ustala rytm, pchając w usta Hugona mocno i szybko. Kolana Hugo bolą, przyciśnięte do szorstkiej, mokrej ziemi, a jego oczy napełniają się łzami, kiedy penis Harry'ego uderza wciąż i wciąż w tył jego gardła. Ale sprośne dźwięki wydobywające się z Harry'ego i wiedza, że to on je powoduje, blokują ból w umyśle Hugo. Łapie biodra Harry'ego, aby oprzeć się o coś, kiedy jego wujek dalej pieprzy jego usta. Penis Harry'ego jest ciepły i twardy na języku Hugona, a ciężki zapach seksu wypełniający jego zmysły odurza.

Ośmielony oczywistym faktem, że Harry'emu tak podoba się to, że jego usta są wokół jego członka, Hugo zaczyna ściągać spodnie i bieliznę Harry'ego, wystawiając jego tyłek na zimne powietrze. Przesuwa dłonie po nagiej skórze, jego palce ściskają krótko pośladki Harry'ego, kiedy ten dalej napiera na usta Hugona. Harry zatrzymuje się, kiedy czuje palce Hugo na swoim wejściu. Nagle łapie nadgarstek Hugona ręką, która nie jest wplątana w jego włosy i odciąga rękę Hugona. Hugo myśli, że zrobił wielki błąd, Harry musi być zły. Patrzy w górę, ale zanim ma szansę wybełkotać przeprosiny w penis Harry'ego, ten pochyla się lekko i unosi rękę Hugo do swoich ust. Jego wargi rozdzielają się i wsuwa w nie dwa palce Hugona.

Harry ssie je i liże, jakby miał w ustach penis Hugona, a nie tylko jego palce, a w momencie, kiedy ten myśli, że dojdzie w swoich spodniach, Harry robi coś, co sprawia, że Hugonowi kręci się w głowie; uwalnia jego palce z ciepła swoich ust, teraz gruntownie pokryte śliną i powoli wślizguje rękę Hugo pomiędzy swoje pośladki. Oczy Hugona poszerzają się i może prawie czuć, jak cała krew z jego ciała spieszy do jego penisa na samą myśl tego, co Harry sugeruje. Harry robił mu to wcześniej — jego śliskie palce wciskały się powoli w tyłek Hugo, rozciągając go, przygotowując — ale Hugo nigdy sobie nie wyobrażał, że Harry pozwoliłby mu zrobić to samo sobie, że on by tego _chciał_. Ale w sposobie, w jakim Harry naciska na rękę Hugo i w jaki jego głos niemal błaga o to, mówiąc jego imię, nie ma wątpliwości co do tego. I zanim Hugo może naprawdę przeanalizować to, co się dzieje, jego dwa palce są wciśnięte w ciasnotę i gorąco tyłka jego wuja, a Harry pcha do tyłu na nie, a potem znowu do przodu w usta Hugona, w coraz bardziej nieregularnych ruchach.

Hugo nie zauważa wiele — tylko nieco mocniejsze zaciśnięcie pięści w swoich włosach — i Harry dochodzi. Ciepły, gorzki smak nagle eksploduje w jego ustach, uderzając tył jego gardła i sprawiając, że kaszle i parska, ale udaje mu się połknąć większość. Harry zawsze połyka jego, a Hugo nie chce, żeby myślał, że nie lubi jego smaku. Hugo wstaje na nogi, które lekko się trzęsą, a jego palce wysuwając się z Harry'ego, który jęczy głęboko i przyciska twarz do zgięcia szyi Hugona.

— Kurwa, Hugo. — Oddech Harry'ego jest ciepły przy skórze Hugo. — To było niesamowite. Ty jesteś niesamowity.

Hugo rumieni się na te słowa, ale jest w porządku, bo Harry nie widzi jego twarzy; jego uwaga skierowana jest teraz całkowicie na szyi Hugona, kiedy całuje i liże tamtejszą skórę, zmysłowo przesuwając język w górę, żeby okręcić go przy uchu Hugo, a potem z powrotem na jego obojczyk. Hugo nadal jest twardy i nabrzmiały, a Harry'emu nie zajmuje dużo czasu zauważenie tego. Sięga między nimi, rozpina spodnie Hugo i pewnie owija dłoń wokół sztywnego członka. Hugo podryguje w tą rękę niemal odruchowo, a jego głowa uderza o ścianę z cegieł.

— Hmm… Hugo — jęczy Harry w ucho Hugona, powoli pieszcząc jego penisa. — Przeleć mnie, Hugo.

Hugo spina się; jest pewny, że słyszy głosy, bo właśnie usłyszał, jak Harry poprosił, żeby go przeleciał.

— C…co? — pyta Hugo, w połowie oczekując, że Harry krzyknie „Prima Aprilis", ale przecież Prima Aprilis było prawie miesiąc temu.

— Przeleć mnie — powtarza Harry. — Chcę, żebyś mnie przeleciał, Hugo. Nie chcesz?

Hugo właściwie krzyczy odpowiedź, zanim się hamuje.

— Tak, kurwa tak, chcę! Chodźmy. Aportuj nas.

— Nie. — Harry patrzy na niego. — Tutaj. Chcę, żebyś mnie przeleciał właśnie _tutaj_.

— Tutaj? Ale…

— Ale nic. — Harry ucina protesty Hugona kolejnym palącym pocałunkiem, ściągając rękę z jego penisa i zamieniając się pozycjami, że teraz Harry jest przyciśnięty do ściany.

Harry skopuje spodnie i bieliznę, które są owinięte wokół jego kostek, nie przejmując się, kiedy lądują w plaskiem w błotnistej kałuży. Potem robi to samo z Hugonem, więc obaj są kompletnie nadzy od pasa w dół — nie licząc butów Hugo ze smoczej skóry i mugolskich tenisówek Harry'ego. Umysł Hugona się miota; nie jest pewny, jak to ma wyglądać, przy ścianie, ale powinien wiedzieć, żeby zaufać w tym względzie Harry'emu. Harry wyciąga różdżkę z koszuli kurtki, rzuca jakieś zaklęcie na siebie i inne na penis Hugona (które, sądząc po chłodnym i mokrym uczuciu, oczywiście jest jakimś nawilżającym zaklęciem), a potem każde Hugo podejść bliżej. Hugo przyciska się do Harry'ego i wykonuje każdą instrukcję, aż nogi Harry'ego są owinięte wokół talii Hugo i jego penis jest w Harrym po raz pierwszy.

Jeśli Hugo uważał, że uczucie zaciskającego się wokół jego palców odbytu Harry'ego było dobre, to nie ma porównania z ciasnym gorącem wokół jego penisa. Hugo jest gotowy do wybuchu niemal od razu po tym, jak zostaje wciśnięty do samego końca w tyłek Harry'ego, ale, pomimo swoich nerwów, nie może nie zacząć się ruszać. Ciało Harry'ego prawie nic nie waży — dzięki, oczywiście, jakiemukolwiek zaklęciu, jakie użył na sobie — i Hugo z łatwością może go przytrzymać w miejscu, kiedy zaczyna w niego wchodzić i wychodzić. Na początku rusza się wolno, uważając, żeby nie skrzywdzić Harry'ego, pomimo wcześniejszych przygotowań i obawia się, że zepsuje chwilę dochodząc za wcześnie. To niesamowite i trochę surrealistyczne: jest tutaj, nadal w połowie ubrany i pieprzy Harry'ego przy ścianie w jakiejś ciemnej i brudnej alejce. Hugo nie może w to uwierzyć. Śmieje się; suchy śmiech, z rodzaju tych niedowierzających, a jego ruchy przyspieszają lekko i ciśnienie w jego jądrach wzrasta. Harry też się śmieje, z ramionami wokół szyi Hugo i przyciąga go do kolejnego odurzającego pocałunku.

Całują się dalej, kiedy surowe pożądanie i instynkt biorą górę i Hugo zaczyna pieprzyć Harry'ego głębiej i mocniej. I szybciej, póki Hugo nie może już dłużej oddychać i przerywa pocałunek. Zaciska oczy, słuchając pomruków i jęków, które wypełniają uliczkę, nie będąc pewnym, czy to on czy Harry je wydaje. Jeszcze kilka frenetycznych pchnięć i Hugo krzyczy, kiedy jego orgazm rozrywa jego ciało na kawałki. Stara się odsunąć od Harry'ego, kiedy jego ciepła sperma pulsuje z jego penisa, ale Harry przyciąga go bliżej. I ostatnią rzeczą, którą Hugo pamięta, to usta Harry'ego na jego własnych, zanim czuje znajome szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka i uliczka znika za nim.

* * *

Lądują z pewną dozą gracji na łóżku, biorąc pod uwagę w jakiej byli pozycji przed transportem, ale Hugo nie jest zaskoczony czując, że jego penis wysunął się z Harry'ego podczas przeniesienia. Rozgląda się, ogarniając otoczenie, oszołomiony. W końcu Grimmauld Place; jedna z sypialni na górze, jeśli się nie myli.

— Ale jak? — Hugo wygłasza swoje zmieszanie.

Harry śmieje się i okręca ich tak, że leżą na boku, twarzami do siebie.

— Świstoklik — mówi, kręcąc nadgarstkiem, aby zwrócić uwagę na złotą bransoletkę. — Pomyślałem, że to doda nieco pikantności. Więc, jak to jest — podróżować w trakcie orgazmu?

Hugo tylko się na niego gapi. Harry patrzy na niego z psotnym uśmiechem na twarzy, z rodzaju tych, których Hugo jeszcze nie widział.

— Ty... ty użyłeś świstoklika?

— Taa, to było coś, co zasugerował James, mówiąc, że robił to ze swoją dziewczyną masę razy.

— James? — Hugo nie może uwierzyć, że Harry wziął erotyczną poradę, ze wszystkich ludzi, od swojego dziewiętnastoletniego syna hetero.

— Taa. Ale nie martw się, nie powiedziałem mu, na kim tego użyję. Wiesz, jakim gadułą jest Jimmy.

— Więc, w takim razie jest w porządku — to wszystko, co Hugo myśli, że może powiedzieć, a Harry znowu szczerzy się do niego. Nagle siada, zaczyna ściągać resztę ubrań, a Hugo nagle przypomina sobie, że zostawili spodnie i bieliznę w uliczce. Chichocze na tą myśl i siada, aby ściągnąć swój płaszcz i ciasną, szarą koszulkę. Układają się komfortowo, nakrywając cienką kołdrą; tym razem plecy Hugona są przyciśnięte do przodu Harry'ego i jego ramię jest owinięte wokół Hugo, łyżeczkując go od tyłu. Hugo wzdycha z zadowoleniem, a jego powieki zaczynają opadać, kiedy Harry całuje lekko jego kark.

— Wiesz — szepcze Harry w momencie, kiedy Hugo już odpływa w sen — Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja myślę, że to było niewiarygodne. Ty jesteś niewiarygodny, Hugo. Tak się cieszę, że w końcu się zeszliśmy. Jesteś tym, czego potrzebowałem przez te ostatnie tygodnie, wiesz? I... cóż... Ja... kocham cię, Hugo. Naprawdę.

Serce Hugona prawie eksploduje z jego piersi, gdy słucha słów Harry'ego, które chciał usłyszeć od zawsze i nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu czystej radości wpływającego na jego twarz. Przez chwilę dziwnej ciszy Hugo stara się pomieścić w sobie swoją radość, zanim odwraca się do Harry'ego, patrzy w te piękne zielone oczy i mówi:

— Też cię kocham, Harry.

Kamienny, zmieszany wzrok nie jest jednak reakcją, jaką oczekuje, ani nie jest nią zła nuta w głosie Harry'ego, kiedy ten pyta:

— Co? Co ty powiedziałeś?

— Po... powiedziałem „też cię kocham".

— Nie. Jak... jak mnie nazwałeś?

Hugo jest całkowicie zmieszany. Harry wygląda na niewytłumaczalnie skrzywdzonego i wydaje się tak samo zmieszany, jak Hugo.

— Harry, oczywiście. Jak inaczej?

Harry nagle wyskakuje z łóżka, narzuca na siebie stary szlafrok wiszący na drzwiach i wybiega z pokoju, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Hugo łapie drugi szlafrok i idzie za nim, a łzy zaczynają się formować w jego oczach. Nie ma pojęcia, co takiego zrobił, że zdenerwował Harry'ego, ale jest zdeterminowany, aby się tego dowiedzieć. Byli tacy szczęśliwi moment wcześniej.

W końcu znajduje Harry'ego w kuchni, ze szklanka czegoś, co wygląda na ognistą whiskey w ręce i morderczym wyrazem twarzy.

— Harry, co...

— PRZESTAŃ MNIE KURWA TAK NAZYWAĆ! — ryczy Harry, zatrzymując słowa Hugona. Wygląda na gotowego do wybuchu i Hugo by kłamał mówiąc, że nie jest przynajmniej trochę przestraszony. W końcu kompletnie _nie ma_ czym się bronić. Ale zamiast rzucać na niego klątwy, ramiona Harry'ego opadają i zdaje się, że uchodzi z niego życie. Wygląda tak krucho, tak smutno, tak samotnie i jakoś to bardziej przeraża Hugo. Niepewnie wyciąga rękę, ale Harry odsuwa się od niej.

— Nie rozumiem, Hugo — mówi Harry głosem cichym i błagającym. — Dlaczego to robisz?

— Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Nie wiem, co zrobiłem źle. Harry, _proszę_...

— Po prostu przestań! Jeśli to jakaś chora zemsta za to, że w dzieciństwie dręczyliśmy cię z Jamesem, po prostu przestań. Proszę, przestań. Przestań mówić na mnie Harry. — Harry już płacze, łzy spływają po jego twarzy, kiedy błaga Hugona.

Ale Hugo nadal nie rozumie.

— Ale ty jesteś Harry...

— NIE, NIE JESTEM! NIE JESTEM NIM! JAK MOGĘ BYĆ? ON NIE ŻYJE, HUGO! NIE ŻYJE!

Umysł Hugo się miota, bo nie może przetworzyć tego, co mówi Harry. Musiał oszaleć. Albo zostać jakoś przeklęty. Tak, o to chodzi. Ktoś musiał rzucić na niego mroczną klątwę podczas pracy czy coś. Hugo tylko musi dostarczyć go do Świętego Munga i wszystko będzie dobrze. Mogą złapać Błędnego Rycerza... wszystko będzie dobrze.

Hugo ostrożnie podchodzi i pochyla się nad Harrym siedzącym na podłodze w kuchni, siąkając w swoje kolana.

— W porządku, Harry. Zostałeś po prostu przeklęty. Jesteś Harrym Potterem, jesteś Aurorem. Jesteś ożeniony z ciocią Ginny. Wszystko w porządku, pomogę ci. Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Harry unosi głowę w górę, patrząc na Hugona swoim przeszywającym wzrokiem.

— Hugo — mówi cicho. — Hugo, _proszę_, przestań. Teraz naprawdę zaczynasz mnie przerażać. Nazywam się Albus Potter, jestem twoim kuzynem. Harry był moim tatą. Umarł w wypadku podczas Quidditcha. Pamiętasz, Hugo?

Hugo tylko się na niego gapi.

— Jego pogrzeb był trzy tygodnie temu, Hugo. — Teraz znowu płacze, łapiąc oddech przy każdym słowie. — Miałeś na sobie ten fioletowy, długi płaszcz, pamiętasz? Ja... pocałowałem cię... Och, _Merlinie_, Hugo, przez cały ten czas? Przepraszam... Gdybym wiedział... Nie wiedziałem...

Ale Hugo już nie słucha. Jego pierś się zacieśnia i ledwo może oddychać. Obrzydliwe uczucie makabry formuje się na dnie jego żołądka i czuje, jakby nóż był przekręcany w jego sercu. Mruga przez łzy, patrząc na mężczyznę naprzeciwko niego. Rozczochrane, czarne włosy, żywe, zielone oczy, okulary...

I jego blizna — Hugo wie, że wyblakła, chociaż sławna blizna tam jest. Teraz jest tylko schowana za grzywką Harry'ego. Musi być.

Hugo nie słyszy, co on mówi. Nie usłyszy. Jeśli tak, to Hugo właśnie stracił miłość swojego życia po raz drugi w miesiącu. A to jest zbyt okrutne, żeby było prawdziwe.

* * *

_Najokrutniejszy miesiąc to kwiecień — spod ziemi  
Martwej — wyciąga gałęzie bzu, miesza  
Wspomnienie z pożądaniem, niepokoi  
Wiosennym deszczem zdrętwiałe korzenie._

_**T.S Eliot, Ziemia Jałowa — Część I: Grzebanie Zmarłych  
tłum. Krzysztof Boczkowski**_


End file.
